Heretofore, devices for exposing a bar-shaped erasing gum, crayon, or pastel, comprise an outer paper wrapper or outer core on them which is scraped away a small amount with a knife exposing an end of the article for use.
However, scraping away the paper or outer core is troublesome and excess scraping might occur. After exposing the bar shaped article, a cap is then required to protect the end of the bar shaped article and prevent contamination of the end, but removing and replacing the cap is troublesome.
Moreover, bar shaped articles such as erasing gum are often soft and pliant so that in non-use, they can be distorted by the securing force of a chuck holding them, and if the duration of time from manufacturer to consumer is long, the chuck encroaches into the article and can not be separated from the article, making it difficult to expose the article.